Determine safety, tolerability and efficacy of aptiganel hydrochloride. Compare the efficacy of 2 doses of intravenous aptiganel hydrochloride with that of placebo in patients with acute ischemic stroke and to characterize pharmacokinetic parameters of aptiganel hydrochloride.